The present invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compositions having a housing within which a piston displaceable only in the direction of emptying is arranged and which has an actuator by means of which it is possible to act on a restorable wall of a headpiece, the wall being capable of being pressed in the direction towards the piston, said headpiece having a dispenser outlet opening, said wall forming an outlet tube the opening of which is associated with the outlet opening, and on which opening a stopper is formed which closes the outlet opening.
As the headpiece there is designated the outlet-opening-side region between the dispenser outlet opening and wall which contains the functional parts of the mechanism. From the standpoint of flow said region is bridged over by said outlet tube.
A dispenser of the above type forms the object of the Unpublished Patent Application P 3,708,713.4. To be sure, in that case the actuator lies on the side. Its horizontal movement of displacement is diverted by 90.degree. and thus converted into a downward movement. An angle member which is pivoted at its vertex serves for this purpose.
Furthermore it is known from EP 97,972 to arrange the actuator on the front side of the headpiece. The handle is developed at the same time as a pump bellows. Arranged offcenter, also lying on the front side, the tube is shaped on the headpiece, the tube having an outlet opening at its end for the pasty composition.
Federal Republic of Germany OS 3,416,999 actuator is arranged from the restorable wall. The actuator is a mushroom-like or cupula-like actuator, which is held by means of a collar on a small tube that extends upward above the wall. The dispenser outlet opening is closed by a stopper which is seated on a protective cap which covers everything. Practically the entire cross-sectional area of the handle is available for actuating the discharge. The necessity of again closing the opening by a stopper constitutes a certain disadvantage.